Japan Events/Easter 2015
The event lasts until 4/27 10:59AM JST. Description You will have three cards you have to play with one at a time. When you complete a card, you will receive a present. Each card will have a mission map you must clear to reach the goal. Completing the map card will reward you with the new Rabbit Tsum! Cards will be released every 6 days through the event. 1st Card: 4/8 11:00AM 2nd Card: 4/14 11:00AM 3rd Card: 4/20 11:00AM Rules *Each card will have a map of egg missions you must complete. *Large Egg Missions will reward a present! *During Large Egg missions, an egg capsule will fall in the middle of the game. *Use a Bomb or Skill 3 times to break open the egg to receive a character egg! Coins may also appear. *Using Bunny Pooh or Bunny Tigger will only require a Bomb or Skill 1 time to open the capsule! *The back of the card will show all the character eggs you have collected. *Complete all 3 cards and collect all the character eggs! Gallery DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Easter2015 LineAd 201504.jpg|Event Announcement DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Easter2015 Banner 201504.jpg|Event Banner DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Easter2015 Screen1 201504.jpg|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Easter2015 Screen2 201504.jpg|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Easter2015 Screen3 201504.jpg|Event Screen DisneyTsumTsum Events Japan Easter2015 Card1 201504.jpg|Event Card 1 Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan BunnyPoohBunnyTigger LineAd1 201504.jpg|Easter 2015 Lucky Time for Bunny Pooh and Bunny Tigger DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan BunnyPoohBunnyTigger LineAd2 201504.jpg|Easter 2015 Lucky Time for Bunny Pooh and Bunny Tigger DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan BunnyPoohBunnyTigger LineAd3 201504.jpg|Easter 2015 Lucky Time for Bunny Pooh and Bunny Tigger Missions Card 1 #Get 100,000 points in 1 play. #Use a skill 2 times in 1 play. #Get Fever Mode 3 times in 1 play. #Clear 20 Happiness Tsums in 1 play. #Collect 2 character eggs. #Earn 250 Coins in 1 play. #Earn 180 Exp with a boy Tsum in 1 play. #Get a 30 combo in 1 play. #Accumulate 1,500,000 points. #Collect 2 character eggs. #Clear 1,000 tsums accumulatively. #Burst 10 Magical Bombs in 1 play. #Use skill 20 times accumulatively. #Get a 10 chain using a Happiness Tsum. #Collect 4 character eggs. Card 2 #Earn 250 Exp in 1 play. #Get Fever Mode 4 times using a boy Tsum in 1 play. #Burst 5 Coin Bombs using a Tsum with eyebrows accumulatively. #Accumulate 1,000 Exp. #Collect 3 character eggs. #Earn 400 Coins using a Tsum from the "Mickey & Friends" series in 1 play. #Trace an "Excellent" chain. #Use your skill 6 times using a yellow Tsum in 1 play. #Burst 2 Time Bombs in 1 play. #Collect 4 character eggs. #Accumulate 2,500 coins using a girl Tsum. #Burst 40 Magical Bombs accumulatively. #Get a 60 Combo using a Premium Tsum. #Get Fever Mode 7 times using a rabbit Tsum in 1 play. #Collect 4 character eggs. Card 3 #Earn an 80 combo using a Tsum wearing a hat in 1 play. #Accumulate 5,000,000 points using a Tsum with hair that's sticking up. #Accumulate 30 Fever Modes using a Tsum from the "Winnie the Pooh" series. #Clear 20 large Tsums using a Tsum whose initial starts with "B" accumulatively. #Collect 2 character eggs. #Trace a Wonderful chain. #Earn 1,200,000 points using a Tsum from Pixar in 1 play. #Accumulate 2,000 Exp using a green Tsum. #Accumulate 5,000 Coins using a Tsum with a bill. #Collect 4 character eggs. #Use your skill 10 times with a Tsum who clears Tsums from the center in 1 play. #Get 1,500,000 points using a Tsum from the "Mickey & Friends" series in 1 play. #Clear 600 Tsums using a Tsum with red cheeks in 1 play. #Burst 25 Magic Bombs with a rabbit Tsum in 1 play. #Collect 5 character eggs. Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2015 Event Category:2015 Japan Event Category:Easter Event Category:Japan Easter Event